


Tin Man's Heart

by sydster999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydster999/pseuds/sydster999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be seen as having been written by either Bucky or Derek Hale, depending on your POV and which fandom you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Man's Heart

I want to wake up with you at sunrise.  
I want to sleep with your naked form.  
I would die a thousand deaths  
for a moment longer with you.  
Your lips pull me in.  
You're gravity, the brevity of  
The indescribable elation you bring to me...  
There are no words for  
The softness of the night  
The blanket of hope  
You somehow wrap around me.  
I am incomplete  
But you weld my hard metal exterior  
Jagged with hurt and hatred  
Into something beautiful


End file.
